What he gave to her
by Charmingly-Evil
Summary: "You're not evil Regina. Saving an entire town from a curse? Trying to find the witch, even though your hearts breaking…That doesn't sound like the works of an Evil Queen". Terrified when she had seen his lion tattoo, Regina runs away, disappearing into the forest. But she didn't expect Robin to come after her. Nor did she expect what he would give to her. Outlaw Queen.


_So a little cliché and a little cheesy, but after that sneak peek * screams* I just had to write something! God I'm still overloaded with feels. Tomorrow cannot come fast enough! Anyway, enjoy. Let's all hope that Regina finds the love and happiness we all know she deserves. _

Summary: "You're not evil Regina. Saving an entire town from a curse? Trying to find the witch, even though your hearts breaking…That doesn't sound like the works of an Evil Queen". Terrified when she had seen his lion tattoo, Regina runs away, disappearing into the forest. But she didn't expect Robin to come after her. Nor did she expect what he would give to her. Outlaw Queen.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own once Upon a Time

**What he gave to her**

* * *

"You know I've heard many stories about the great and terrible 'Evil Queen', but from this angle the evil moniker seems like a bit of an overstatement; bald and audacious perhaps, but not evil".

An amused smile touched Regina's lips, her eyes flickering down. "The name served me well," she turned around, a suggestive gleam in her eye. "Fear is…quite an effective tool".

Over the past week, especially since the threat of the Wicked Witch, their relationship had grown, from what started off as a mutual goal of finding the witch had developed into something more. Friendship? Perhaps. Regina still couldn't quite figure it out. Yes, at times they'd engage in friendly conversation, bonding over their mutual understanding of being a single parent and their love for their children. Yet during other times, their innocent banter would grow into something more…a suggestive remark that borderlined flirtation, a subtle touch of the arm, a stare that lingered a little too long…

The screeching of a chair shattered her memories, dragging her back to reality. Regina turned around, noticing that he had stood up. She watched him, partly intrigued as he slowly approached her. Her eyes fell on the small smirk tracing his lips, the suggestiveness of his smile stirring something deep in her chest.

She had never given their relationship much thought until now. She enjoyed Robin's company, and the archer proved to be a useful accomplice to finding this Witch. Yet the way that smirk curved so dangerously on his lips when his eyes met hers briefly left her short of breath, and Regina found herself contemplating just how Robin saw their relationship.

Regina's lips parted; about to suggest that it was fruitless wasting any more time here and that they should search another room when she felt the heat from his body draw nearer. It was only then did she realise how close they were. Her eyes flickered up, briefly meeting his. They lowered down once more and lingered on his lips. Gradual, yet sensual thoughts weaved its way through her mind as she stared at those lips…ludicrous thoughts that would have made the former Queen scold at herself, had she been in her right state of mind. Regina's eyes flickered back up to his. She saw something ignite within his crystal, blue depths, darkened with intrigue and…something else... She felt his hand brush across her shoulder as he reached forward, his body almost pressing against hers, stopping her breath short. Yet as soon as he had approached her he had stepped back again, returning breath to her lungs.

"What about this? Is this magical?"

Regina shook her head, shaking off the dazed and confusing sensations that still lingered within her. She spotted the glass bottle in his hand, an amused laugh rising in her throat.

"Not exactly. But it is a liquid that can conjure courage, give strength or even act as a love potion of sorts," her eyes met his, a playful sparkle in her eye. "It's called whisky, and no it's not magical, especially the next day".

"Oh".

Regina repressed a disbelieving laugh as she watched him reach unscrew the lid. "You want to have a drink? Now?"

"Well in the last few days we've survived a curse, welcomed up in an entirely new realm and forgot a year of our lives. I'd say we've heard it, don't you?"

Robin offered her the beverage. Regina accepted the glass, about to offer a 'thank you' when she spotted the tattoo. The peculiar mark almost jumped out at her, immediately catching her attention. A small frown furrowed her eyebrows, drawing her to the mark…she searched her memories, she was sure that she had seen that animal before…Regina gasped, dropping the glass.

Horror shadowed her wide eyes. She glanced down at the shattered glass, her mind racing to connect her thoughts together.

"Regina, are you alright?"

Regina blinked, her heart galloping in her chest. She looked up, meeting his concerned gaze. "I-I…"

Her eyes drifted back to the mark. No. She hadn't imagined it; it was the lion tattoo. He was the man with the lion tattoo. That meant…

"Regina?"

"I have to go".

The whisper barely fell from her lips before she was gone with a wave of her hand, disappearing in a puff of purple smoke.

Regina found herself in a clearing in the woods, the same area they had searched earlier for any signs of the Witch's whereabouts. Regina closed her eyes; regret already digging its way inside. She had been irrational, disappearing like that. But she had never known what else to do.

Regina opened her eyes and sat down on a nearby log, taking in her surroundings. She tried to forget about Robin and the lion tattoo and Tinkerbelle's words that continued to seep its way into her mind…

_Did you ever go back for him? The man with the lion tattoo? _

Regina shook her head, desperately trying to numb the voice. Instead she focused her attention on the leaves that quivered on the branches through the breeze and the whisper and rustle of the wildlife around her. She watched the sun slip through the rooftop of the towering trees and glaze over the grassy hills. She watched the puffs of clouds drift pass the greying sky and beyond the mountains. But no matter how hard she tried to forget, the lion tattoo was still fresh in her mind, burned into her brain like melting wax from a dropping candle.

"This is ridiculous," Regina muttered under her breath.

So what if some fairy had told her over thirty years ago that he was her true love? For all she knew, every single one of the merry men could be wearing that tattoo. She shut her eyes, immediately squashing the thought. She wouldn't even go there.

Regina sighed and dug her teeth into her lower lip, tossing the idea over in her head. She couldn't deny the way he had looked at her earlier on…the way his eyes would ignite with such intensity whenever they landed on her. And if Regina was being honest, she couldn't deny that she hadn't thought about him in that way before. After all, it wasn't like he was unattractive…

Regina stabbed the thought. What was she thinking? She'd only known the man for a week, excluding the past year that they had forgotten. She was being ridiculous. She couldn't sit here, moping about some man and a lion tattoo when a witch was out there, the town was still cursed and her very own son couldn't even remember who she was.

Regina shut her eyes tightly, tears threatening to break through. No…the last thing she needed to be do right now was remember Henry. She couldn't afford to breakdown now.

"Regina!"

Regina sighed, cursing under her breath. She quickly wiped away a few teardrops that had tracked down her cheek, refusing to show any signs of her previous cry.

Robin came running down the hill, concern creasing his features. "Regina, what's wrong? Why did you-" Robin stopped, peering closely at the aloof woman. "Are you crying?"

She shot him an icy glare. "I'm fine".

Regina stood up and walked past him, determined to pretend that this had never happened. The last thing she wanted to do was explain why she had run away like that. She shouldn't have run off like that, and now she could only pray that Robin was too concerned about finding the Witch to question her.

"If it's something I said-"

Regina stopped, repressing a heavy sigh. She turned around, meeting his eyes. "No..it's not you. It's-" Regina stopped, her words faltering. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have run off like that," she paused, knowing that she'd have to give some sort of explanation. "I just needed some time alone for a bit, I was- it was nothing".

Robin watched her closely, noting the frightened look shadowing her eyes, the worried lines etching deeper into her features, the way her teeth dragged over her lower lip and her heart, shattering behind her eyes. His chest tightened at the sight.

Beneath her stony exterior and icy tone, he saw her. Not the Evil Queen. Not Mayor Mills. Not the strong, audacious and powerful woman she had often led the world to believe. No. He saw a mother who had lost her son. A lonely woman who was just as scared as everyone else. Someone who had never asked for any of this. Not the Evil Queen but Regina Mills.

"It was nothing," Regina repeated again testily, knowing that he wasn't buying his excuse. "I suggest we stop wasting time here," she added again, making her way past him. "And focus on finding that witch".

Robin reached for her wrist and spun her around, taking her by surprise.

"What are you doing?" Regina snapped, her eyes flashing dangerously. "_I'm fine". _

"No you're not," Robin said simply, releasing her wrist. "Surely you realise that I know you better than that now.".

Regina's lips parted, taken back at his words. She felt his eyes search hers, as if they were looking past her façade. She wasn't sure if it was the concern in his eyes, or his gentle tone, or the fact that since her son, no one had ever seemed to show so much care and concern for her. No one had ever told her that she was not okay. Perhaps that was why she felt the tears building behind her eyes.

"You're not fine Regina," he whispered, his eyes softening. "You've lost so much".

Regina felt her breath catch in her throat as she desperately fought back the tears. She wanted to scream that she knew well enough that she had lost her son and that she didn't need him to remind her. She wanted to shout that they should stop wasting time and find that witch. She wanted to wipe that stupid concern off his face and storm off.

But instead she whispered, "I know". Because they were all the words she could muster.

"You know, you don't have to stay strong forever," Robin stepped forward, his eyes connecting onto hers. "And you can tell me what's wrong".

Regina closed her eyes. Folding her arms protectively she took in a steady breath. She could barely believe that she was doing this now, least of all with Robin Hood. Then again, hadn't he only moments ago said that he didn't believe her to be evil? Out of everyone who had lived in the Enchanted Forest during her time as the Evil Queen, he was the only person to have ever told her that.

"Earlier on," she spoke, drawing his attention. "You said that you didn't think I was evil. Did you mean it?"

Robin nodded slowly, frowning at her unexpected question. "Yes, I did".

Regina shook her head, still surprised at the information. "It's just that after I had cursed so many and inflicted so much suffering and pain…it's the last thing I expected anyone to say".

Robin repressed a small chuckle, a thoughtful look passing his features. "You're not evil Regina," he said softly, the memories drifting back to him. "I see the way you fight for your own son…and the way you look at Roland, and how he talks about you. Not as an Evil Queen but as a mother…he speaks of you like a mother".

Regina's face softened, her arms falling to the side. "He does?"

Robin nodded, a small smile touching his lips. "And saving an entire town from a curse? Trying to find the witch, even though your hearts breaking…That doesn't sound like the works of an Evil Queen".

Regina lowered her eyes, slowly letting the words sink in. No. She had redeemed herself; she knew that long ago. But hearing it from him now reminded her of just how much she had done.

"There's something more, isn't there?"

Regina lifted her head, meeting his questioning gaze. "More?"

Robin shrugged sheepishly, casting a glance to the side. "Well it's hard to believe that you cursed everyone for no reason".

Regina took a deep breath, knowing that she couldn't tell him. She had never liked the idea of revealing too much of herself to others, as if she was making herself weaker, giving others a piece of information about herself, ammunition, to use against her. But somehow she felt safe around Robin, as if she could trust him. Besides, it wasn't like it was a secret anymore. Even so, Regina was unsure of how to begin.

"His name was Daniel," she finally said softly.

Robin tilted his head to the side. "He?"

A sad smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "Yes, he. My fiancé," her breath caught in her throat. "But he died before we could ever marry. Throughout my life I had blamed Snow White, and sought my revenge against her. I tried to poison her and when that failed….I cursed the entire town".

Regina stopped, her eyes flickering back up to his. "He said something to me before he left. He told me to love again. But I had never thought it possible to love anyone else but him".

Robin watched her, astonished at the news. He had suspected for a while that there had to be something else to Regina, something to have darkened her heart and turned her this way. Because he couldn't believe that she had always been this way, cold and distant.

"I used to think the same," Robin responded quietly, his memories of Marian drifting back to him. "When Marian passed away I felt so _angry _and helpless…if I didn't have Roland I honestly don't know how I would have made it".

Regina nodded. "I know what you mean," she paused. "Since Daniel's death, I lived a dark, hateful life. It darkened my heart and my soul. That was…until I found my son".

Her lips softened into a smile as she said the last words, the memories of a baby Henry returning to her mind.

His lips curved into a hint of a smile. Something dark shot past the corner of his eyes, catching his attention. Quickly he searched for source of the distraction, just as the winged beast came flying down.

"Regina, watch out!"

Robin quickly dove in front of Regina, pushing her to the side. He quickly stood up, searching for his bow and arrows, only to remember that he had left them at the house. He looked up just as the monkey dove down, clutching onto the front of his shirt. Its claw dug into his chest, releasing a sharp cry.

Regina immediately shot up, her hands flying forwards. A ball of flame hurtled from her fingertips and into the monkey. Robin jumped back as the monkey fell off him, withering in the flames.

Regina didn't waste time to watch it burn to ashes. She quickly rushed over to Robin, who had fallen to his knees, his fists clenched at the sides. Her eyes fell when she noticed his face, twisted in pain.

"Here," Regina said softly, helping him onto his back.

She knelt down in front of him and tore off his vest. With quick fingers she managed to unbutton his shirt, revealing the vicious, venomous marks. "It's claws were poisonous," she whispered, biting her lip when she saw the green cuts.

Robin took a sharp breath. "Can you fix it?" he gritted.

Regina nodded. Placing her fingers over his wound she closed her eyes, summoning up the energy and letting it flow from her fingertips. It flowed over his injury in misty waves, clearing the poison and sealing the cut.

"There," Regina said softly, catching her breath. "Just give it some time and it should be fine. Unfortunately the scar will remain".

Robin slowly set back up, examining his new mark. "Thank you".

He looked at her closely, admiring the small smile that painted her lips and met her eyes, bringing light into her coffee coloured depths. He had always known her to be beautiful. After all, her beauty was what first captured his attention when he first met her. It had always intrigued him, how such a beautiful woman could frown and glare so often.

"Something the matter?"

The archer blinked, meeting her questioning gaze.

"No," he replied softly, a fond smile creeping up his lips. "But it's not a crime to look upon someone beautiful is it?"

Regina stifled an incredulous laugh, lowering her eyes. She had been used to people complimenting her on her beauty before, but she had never cared for their words. Yet somehow his seemed to touch her heart, stirring something deep within her. She felt the heat rising within her cheeks and was puzzle at this strange reaction.

Regina shook her head slightly, trying to clear her thoughts. She parted her lips, about to suggest that they leave when she noticed his tattoo. She looked back again; sure that she had imagined it. But there it was. Another lion tattoo, printed on the lower right of his torso. Before she could give it a second thought she reached forward, gently tracing the edge of the shield surrounding the animal.

"You have another one," she commented softly. It was only then that she realised that this was the first of many. They were printed all down his chests, great lions with tangled manes, golden creatures roaring in dancing flames and galloping across his chest, staring back with crazed and wild eyes.

Regina was drawn to the fascinating artwork, her fingers tracing a path down the fierce animals. It was only then that she realised what she was doing. Quickly she pulled her hands away, a small blush rising to her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," she said, clearing her throat.

"Don't be," Robin replied softly, watching her. "Each of these represents a different part of my life".

Regina raised her eyebrows. "Oh?"

He took her hand again, leading her fingers over to the face of a lion with the tangled mane. "I got this one when I had first joined the merry men. I always associated lions with courage, and joining these people and fighting for those who needed help was one of the bravest choices I ever made".

Regina watched with fascination as he dragged her hand over to each tattoo, each one telling a different story. When he became a father. When he had saved a village from a fire. Regina was fascinated by his stories, learning more and more about this man. She had always known him to be brave, but she had not known him to be this kind or just, someone who believed in doing what he could do for others.

"What about the last one?" Regina asked when he had stopped talking, indicating the lion on his wrist.

Robin looked down at the animal. "I got that one a few years after Marian had passed away," he said softly. "She had told me before she passed to find happiness again…to find love, and let Roland grow up with a mother," Robin paused, his eyes darkening at the past memory. "Moving on from her was the hardest thing I had ever done. Admitting that that was gone was also one of the bravest things I had ever done".

Regina was speechless. She continued to trace the lion on his wrist, unsure of what to say.

It was only then did she feel his pulse, pounding against her fingertips. And she swore that she heard it too, although she wasn't sure if it was his pounding heart or hers. Regina looked up, noticing his eyes on her.

"You're staring again," she smiled slightly.

A hint of a smile touched his lips. "I know".

Her eyes connected with his, something in his eyes stirring a flame within her stomach. She felt it there, burning thick between them like a blazing inferno.

Slowly he reached for her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. An audible gasp escaped her lips, her eyes falling onto their hands. She watched him drag her knuckles to his lips. Her eyes fluttered shut at the chaste kiss. She felt his fingers unlace hers, his lips brushing against the palm of her hand…her fingertips…

"We-we should get going," Regina whispered, her heart galloping against her chest.

Her eyes fluttered open.

"Why?"

She felt her knuckles slide down the curve of his jaw, and the words evaporated from her tongue. Regina searched his eyes. Every thought that had once screamed for her to run diminished, replaced only with desire.

"I don't know".

A small smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. "Good".

He captured her lips in a soft kiss that took her breath away. Regina's eyes fluttered shut as her lips moved against his. His kiss seemed to send her world on fire. It burst a flame within her heart, spreading throughout her body and to the ends of her fingertips. His kiss breathed fire into her.

Her hands ran up his chest and over his shoulders, her fingers skimming the curve of his neck. With one hand cupping the side of her face the other went to her waist, pulling her closer. She felt his body pressed against hers and found herself melting into his embrace.

They broke apart for air, breathless.

"I admit, I've been wanting to do that for quite some time".

Regina met his eyes, a smile gracing her lips. "I had my suspicions".

Robin returned her smile. Reaching forward he tucked a fallen curl behind her ear, his eyes lingering on hers. "Can I ask why you had the sudden interest in my tattoos?"

Regina lowered her eyes, a thoughtful expression passing her features. "How about I tell you as we head back up?"

Robin stood up and offered her his hand, giving her a small smile. "I'd like that".

And as Regina took his hand, lacing her fingers with his, she couldn't stop the smile on her lips. She was done running away from her problems and being terrified of the unknown. She had been petrified at the thought of having a 'true love' and couldn't comprehend the thought of ever moving on. But Robin had given her something she hadn't felt in a long time. Love. And happiness. And Regina wasn't scared anymore.

* * *

_God I suck at titles. And yes i am back from my hiatus of writing! god damn uni. Anyway, this was my first outlaw queen fic so please leave a review and tell me what you think! Should i write more? thanks for reading! _


End file.
